Blood And Passion
by VampireVanessa
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru just married. But they didn't always care for each other. It took a few embarrassing incidents and....well....you'll see
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Night

Blood and Passion  
Part 1: Wedding Night

Kagome stepped into the hotel room, not able to look at the man with her at the moment. She looked around of the large honeymoon suit and pulled her jacket off her elegant wedding dress. It was decorated with intricate beading and sleevless. The back was buttoned instead of zippered a 'gift for the groom' her mother had said when they picked it.  
Apparently zippers were just to easy  
Which brought her back to the reason she could not look at the white haired man who followed her into the room.  
Sesshomaru's demonic features were hidden using contacts and make-up. He had already removed the bow-tie from his tux and took off his suit jacket. He glanced at the Miko before removing the uncomfortable contacts that hid his golden eyes.  
Kagome squirmed a little feeling his eyes on her.  
When Sesshomaru had requested she be his mate, a moment that had made her heart jump joyfully, she had first asked him for a favor.  
She;d become his mate under the condition he married her, in front of her family.  
He agreed. He would only take one mate. As silly as he found the human ritual he allowed it.  
Kagome store a glance his way and blushed deeply when their eyes met. She had know this was coming. She had yearned for it, yet now when they were alone all she could do is act shy.  
Sesshomaru walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind  
"I'll be gentle" he promised, whispering in her ear  
She shuttered as passion rippled through her body  
Sesshomaru began to undo the buttons, one by one, giving her time to get her fear under control before turning her and kissing her passionately while he removed the straps from her shoulders and let the gown fall to the floor.  
Kagome was left standing in her lacy lingiere that her mother had bought for her, She kissed him back slowly then feverently. The fearful shuddering was replaced almost totally by passion now. She unbottoned his shirt and slipped if off him, running her hands over his chest.  
Suddenly his arms were around her and they flew through the air and onto the soft luxurious bed. His lips tore from hers and trailed down her neck as his hands reached behind her, undoing the lacy bra she wore  
She shudder and grabbed hold on the sheets,arching her back a little  
Sesshomaru smirked and moved the lace undergarment, bringing his mouth down and playing with her hard nipple with his long tongue  
Kagome moaned  
Sesshomaru began to suck gently, running her hands down her sides and to her inner thigh.  
She moaned again.  
He moved to the next breast, doing the same for it as he rubbed her gently  
Her breaths were jerky now and she moved one hand to the back on his head, pulling his head close to her body, making his suck deeper and harder.  
After a while her moved down from her breast, his eyes on her as she panted, overwhelmed by the passion coursing through her veins  
He caught the top on her underwear with his teeth, pulling the panties down slowly, his breath warming her  
She moaned  
"Sess....sesshomaru"  
Hearing his name said like this caused his body to shudder now, her passion unmistakable.  
Once the panties were removed he brought his tongue up, dragging it from between her legs, over her bellybutton and to a spot between her breast then began to suck again  
Her back arching again she wrapped her legs around him, pressing against him, eager from his skin against her.  
He slid his hand down and pressed his fingers into her, making her moan loudly. She was already ripe and fresh for his fingers  
He kissed both breaths and then moved up kissing her neck before passionately kissing her mouth.  
"This will hurt a little" he muttered during a breath before pushing himself into her  
She cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders  
He winced slightly before moving in a smooth gentle pattern, pleasuring her.  
She kept her legs around him, eventually using him to bring him harder  
He smiled and obliged, moving harder and faster for her, their kisses becoming passionate and hungry.  
She was done before him.  
Then again, she was only human  
He bit her lip gently and continued to move until he as well had reached him limit.  
They fell asleep shortly after, their naked bodies intertwined

* * *

Sesshomaru woke when he felt Kagome's warmth leave. He opened one eye to see she had wandered across the room to look at the morning sky.  
Kagome sat on the Bench by the window. After looking out the window she turned, not glancing at him but looking down, bringing her legs up and crossing them to meditate  
Seeing her spread legs across the room stirred him.  
He was across the room in a matter of seconds  
Kagome gasped and screamed slightly when he suddenly felt him enter her before she even saw he was there. He threw her off the chair but twisted, slamming his own body into the wall and then falling to the ground with her, his lips on her body once more. He connected their mouths bringing his hands to squeeze her breasts hard in his hands  
She moaned against his lips  
Sesshomaru stopped his attack momentarily when she suddenly pushed him over so she was now on top, moving herself for her own pleasure.  
When they both had spent she set herself down on top of him.  
Sesshomaru had not finished yet. He threw her across the room onto the bed so that her legs dangled over, the moved, grabbing her hip and licking swiftly, arousing her once more.  
Kagome arched her back groaning  
Sesshomaru was impressed now by her determination as she pushed off the bed, knocking him back so he was laying down  
She landed, still in place for his mouth, on all fours.  
She was moaning hardly able to move herself, but turned so she was able to place her mouth around him and pleasure him right back. They rolled onto their sides and continues until once again they both reached their limit

* * *

This time Sesshomaru woke first, looking down at the human in his arms. He smiled slightly, looking at her fondly.  
She woke and looked at him, smiling  
Sesshomaru when to touch her but she stilled his hand  
"We have sights to see" she said softly, kissing his nose. She was alot more confident now that they had already done it once. She moved into the bathroom and started the shower, stepping in  
Sesshomaru followed, grabbing the bar of soap before she could and began to massage her breast, washing her body for her.  
She closed her eyes and allowed him to explore her body, this time with soap in hand, cleaning off the evidence at the night and morning from her body, though his hands lingered at places as he did.  
She was sore now but she was content.  
When he started to wash her hair she began to clean his body for him.

Refreshed and clean the newly weds walked through the city together. Sesshomaru once again disguised as a human, his hair pulled into a loose ponytail.  
He kept a hand protectively on Kagome's hip. As they neared her home  
Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust and Kagome froze, staring at the figure on her mother's doorstep in horror  
"You never told him?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the Miko  
"I.....forgot..."  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed seeing his half brother's hand on Kagome hip, his gaze sending a shiver of fear down her spine


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Springs

Blood and Passion  
Part 2: Hot Springs

~A few months earlier~

Kagome stretched and looked around. They had stopped for the night, Miroku had conned his way into getting them a free place to sleep in a house on the outskirts of a small peaceful village. There wasn't a hint of any demonic presence outside their company. Miroku and Sango were off in a separate room, now wedded they no longer slept with the group when they found a house to sleep in. Inuyasha was also missing from the sight. He usually would sit in the corner, sort of watching over them. He had taken off, though, after the soul collectors that he had been sure would lead him to Kikyo.

So as Kagome looked around the room the only other she saw were the children. Shippo and Rin slept together, soundly, while Kohaku sat, like Inuyasha usually did, watching over them. Jaken was also there, snoring loudly.

Of course Sesshomaru never joined them, it was below him. Kagome shook her head and got to her feet, walking out of the room.

She walked through the dark forest to a hot spring they had noticed earlier. What  
better time for a dip then while everyone was occupied?

She dropped her clothing to the ground and stepped into the large spring, sighing contently.

Sesshomaru sat in the hot spring, his eyes closed. He never joined the others. He didn't sleep very often and he rather would be in the forest, away from the strong scent of humans. It was more peaceful out here. He opened his eyes slowly, sensing something near and moved across the water

Kagome didn't seem him for the steam and bumped right into him. Her face went red instantly "Pervert!" she raised her hand to slap the intruder when he grabbed her suddenly, his hand covering her mouth and his other arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

Kagome tensed feeling his naked body against her and squirmed, trying to break free of the iron grasp.

Sesshomaru ignored the struggle, his eyes on the trees.

Kagome began to cry. Her body shaking as she sobbed

Sesshomaru looked down at her and, seeing her expression, rolled his eyes then moved his one hand, lashing out with his whip and striking down a demon that had been lurking there.

Released she pulled away, covering herself with her arms

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled at him, then froze recognizing who it was. "Sess- EEK!" she jumped and clung to Sesshomaru as the limbs of the demon fell into the water  
Sesshomaru looked down at the naked Miko that was clinging to him, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"GROSS" she said looking over at the demon's body "Thank goodness you kill the thing" she turned and looked at him. At first his expression confused her, then she jumped back, covering herself again "Turn around!" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again and moved past her

"I have interest in your body, Miko" he said simply.

Kagome watched him go, stunned, her cheeks still stained red

_____________________________________________________________  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome looked up, her eyes surrounded by dark rings "Wrong?" she muttered, repeating her words

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

Kagome shook her head and yawned "not really" she said quietly. How could she have slept when every time she closed her eyes she remembered the feeling of her chest pressed against his muscular chest? Or the look of the well formed muscles on his chest?

Everyone was preparing to leave. Inu Yasha had not yet returned but these days it was no longer surprising. He was with Kikyo after all. And Sesshomaru would join them as they left, or whenever he so felt like it.

Since she had been up all night Kagome was the first one ready to leave. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she stepped outside the door

She let out a ear piercing scream

Kagome covered her mouth staring in horror, while the other all ran out coming around her. Right in front of Kagome was a face. Hanging from the tree near the door was a body, blood dripping down off the face, just inches from Kagome's. She stumbled back and pressing against the wall

It was sticky. Looking over she saw the wall was splattered with congealing blood and another body lay on the porch

"What the…" Sango ran off the porch looking around "I'm going to go check on the village!" she called to Kagome, Kohaku and Kilala following right behind her.

Kagome walked around the body and off the porch. She glanced around when a warm sticky liquid dripped onto her face and she looked up. Thick drops of blood were dripping off the leaves, still warm as if it had been freshly spilled. A quick glance around the area brought her to realize that most of the other trees were also dripping with blood. Kagome swallowed hard and ran back to the house, cutting Rin off as she was about to leave.

"Shippo keep her inside" she ordered. The fox demon right away grabbed Rin's  
hand and pulled her away from the door.

Kagome grabbed her bow and ran back. She tensed as something cracked beneath her feet and look down at examine a human finger

She swallowed again, trying to keep the bile down, and then looked up again  
"The village is empty" Sango reported coming back "Doesn't look like a struggle they just….Kagome?"

Kagome's face was pale when she turned her head to Sango "I found the villagers"  
Up in the tree the bodied of man, woman and child alike were strewn throughout the branches, ever one of the disfigured

Sango's jaw dropped in horror and Kagome ran to throw up.

Something had massacred the village as they had slept.

The smell of blood was strong, even to Kagome's human nose.

Miroku and Kohaku were outside, digging graves while Sango and Kilala worked on getting the bodies out from the branches of the trees.

Kagome didn't have the stomach for this work, not right now. She had been awake almost the entire time, how could she have missed this? There was no doubt that it was the work of a demon, but she should have sensed it.

Her mind wandered back to that night. She hadn't sensed the demon Sesshomaru had killed either. The blushed deeply, remember the feeling of his naked body pressed against her as he held her closely.

She shook her head vigorously. How the hell could she be thinking of him that way? It was Sesshomaru for Pete's sake. Sesshomaru!

It wasn't her fault though; at least that's what she told herself. No matter how big a jerk the guy may be could she really be blamed for thinking that way after a good looking guy grabbed her and held her so close while they were both naked?  
Why did he hold her so close though? She wondered, pushing the dirty train of thought from her head. He had tried to kill her so many times, but back then, how he held her, covering her mouth and holding her against him, it almost seemed protective.

Nah, she told herself, that's stupid. Sesshomaru? Protect her? Ha! He was probably just trying to make her shut up

"Kagome?"  
Kagome snapped out of her train of thought to see Shippo and Rin staring at her in concern. They had been watching her the whole time.

"What's with the faces?" Shippo asked jumping on her lap "You kept on looking angry and then embarrassed and then angry again"

Kagome laughed nervously. There was no way she could tell them, or anyone, what she had been thinking

"Oh…Uh….I was just thinking how much I wish Inu Yasha would come back, "she lied "but he'd probably just get angry at me for not sensing anything"

Shippo nodded "Inu Yasha that jerk! He should be here protecting you! Not following that woman around!"

Protecting her

The naked top half of Sesshomaru popped into mind and she shook her head  
vigorously again

"Well he's not here" she said standing up "But I have an idea. I'll be right back" she grabbed her bow and quiver and ran out of the house, past the others and into the tree, ignoring their yells

Sesshomaru had sensed that tree demon that she hadn't. And Inu Yasha wasn't around. If she couldn't sense them, then they could attack at any moment. They needed Sesshomaru.

She slid to a stop coming to the hot spring and looked around

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to try and make it louder

There was only silence that followed.

She looked around and chose a direction, running off that way

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled again, running through the trees. She had to find him.  
The bushes behind her suddenly began to rustle and she turned, a smile coming to her face. Sesshomaru had come to her call!

She found herself face to face with a green upside-down face.

She stumbled back, finding herself staring at the exact same type of demon that she had suspected of massacring the village.

The demon dropped to the forest floor out of the tree. It was tall and gangly, and looked like a giant gecko, but with sharp fangs and claws

She back up a few more steps. It was too close. She couldn't use her bow

The demon made a few clicking noses and crouch. It opened its mouth and Kagome suddenly found herself bound in a stick white liquid it had spewed from its mouth  
She struggled against it with no prevail.

The demon almost seemed to smile then it hissed, baring its large fang and launching itself towards her.


	3. Chapter 3: Gecko Demons

Blood and Passion  
Chapter 3: Gecko Demon

'Oh god oh god oh god! I'm going to die!'

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the killing blow.

She flinched, hearing a sickly scrunching sound very close to her, gasping as she was splashed by a warm liquid.

The coppery taste of the liquid that has splashed into her mouth made her feel nauseous.

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. No wait…that wasn't her heart.

She opened her eyes slowly and let out a scream, finding a still beating heart a matter of inches from her face. She stumbled back, staring in horror and shock

The Gecko like demon was suspended in the air by a clawed hand that was protruding out of its chest and holding its heart

The demon's mouth opened and shut silently, blood gurgling in its mouth

The hand squeezed the heart, crushing it easily

Sesshomaru tossed the demon from his arm with a quick movement. His clothing was, miraculously, spotless. As usually not a drop of blood stained it.

Kagome gapped at him in awe and relief.

She herself was drenched in the demon's blood from head to toe.

She was so distracted by the sight of Sesshomaru she forgot about the white stuff that restricted her movement and she tripped, falling backwards

Sesshomaru watched her fall with a bored expression the walked over, picking her up and cutting her free with a single claw

"What is it, Miko?" he asked, setting her down

Kagome blinked up at him, confused "What?"

"You were calling my name. What is it you want?"

"Oh" Kagome blushed, feeling stupid "R….right…" she laughed lightly, shaking now. Such a close brush with death had unnerved her

Sesshomaru watched her with a raised eyebrow then sighed

"Remove your clothing"

Kagome's head jerked up looking at him, her face red and her eyes wide

"Wha….what!?" she stammered, her mind once again wandering to the incident of the previous day.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her reaction as he shrugged off his armour

"You are covered in that demon's blood. His clan will track you down if you continue to smell like this." He pulled off his haori and dropped it onto her head

"O…oh" Kagome was shocked at that her voice almost made her sound slightly disappointed

Sesshomaru turned away from her allowing her to strip off her bloody uniform. She could tell at a glance that there was no way she could get them clean. She pulled his haori on and as she fastened it around her she breathed in through her nose

Sesshomaru had a rather pleasant smell about him

__________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome stumbled through the forest awkwardly as she tried to keep up with the demon, who was paying her no heed.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled, frustrated "I needed to talk to you!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, stopping her in her tracks

"Uh…um…" she stuttered, suddenly nervous. Seeing him prepare to move on she pulled herself together "The village!" she yelled, making sure she had his attention again "It was slaughtered last night as we sle-"

"What is it to me?" He asked cutting her off. There was a slight edge to his voice but Kagome didn't notice

Instead she stared at him in shock

"Slaughtered" she repeated with emphasis "Men woman and children. Children! All killed. And you don't ca-"

"The lives of humans mean nothing to me" he said, bored

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror and then she set her jaw, becoming angry

"Rin's human! You care about her!"

"Hm" he turned to leave "She was not killed" he said simple before moving on

"She could have been!"

Sesshomaru sighed and stopped again

"None in our part were killed"

"Well…no…" she replied "but our hosts were…I don't know why-" she froze in horror as she came to the realization "You saved us"

"Hm…you are not quite as stupid as you seem. Still quite slow though" he said, moving on again

"But….Why didn't you even save our hosts!?"

She stormed her way over to him angry

"Would it have killed you to save the village if you were going to save us anyways?" she growled at him

Sesshomaru looked down at her calmly "I simply did not care. I acted to protect Rin. That is all"

Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists and for a second Sesshomaru thought she would attempt to strike him

"YOU DISGUST ME!" She yelled instead "I can't believe I thought for a minute that you could be a good guy!" she turned angrily and ran back towards the village, angry tears spilling down her cheeks

__________________________________________________________________

"I'm worried about Kagome"

Miroku looked up at Sango then glanced at Kagome, who sat in the corner of the house, alone and silent.

By the time the grave digging was complete the sun had already started setting, things moving much slower without the half demon's aid.

Miroku had set to work when they decided to spent the night again, setting up scrolls to protect them as they slept, putting many throughout the house.

Jaken didn't like it of course. He was concerned that they would harm his lord Sesshomaru is he decided to rejoin them

He didn't react too nicely when Kagome response to his concerns was "good let them hurt him"

Which was why Jaken sat as far from her as he could, his back to her, still fuming

Miroku sighed "I can't help but wonder what could have happened to Kagome while she was away" he said in response

Kagome was now wearing Sango's Kimono instead of the haori, which lay beside her in a heap

They had burnt the uniform, agreeing that it would not help keep the demons away and wasn't going to be usable anymore anyways

The haori was another reason Jaken's mood had become foul.

It bothered the others as well. Kagome refused to tell them anything of what happened so all they really knew is that she had return in Sesshomaru's haori and carrying her bloody uniform, fuming

The thought was mind-boggling.

Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, and Inu Yasha's vicious half brother, was wandering the forest, half naked because he had, obviously given his haori to a human priestess, of all things.

Thinking on it made no difference so they decided to ignore it. Kagome wasn't going to wavering in her decision not to say anything. And knowing Kagome, it was likely simply because she didn't want to say anything to affect their opinions of a certain dog demon

Eventually they all settled down, ignoring the mystery, and decided to get some sleep.

Sango and Miroku remained with them this time

Despite what happened the night before they all fell asleep fast enough, feeling secure in the protection of the monks ward.

Kagome didn't though. She sat in the night, shivering until she gave in and pulled the haori around her one more.

As she hugged her knees and laid her head on them she couldn't help but note once more the nice musky smell of Sesshomaru it had on it.

All this did was make her angrier. How could she be attracted at all to that jerk?

No…it was just from seeing him naked. It was her hormones and nothing else. Not real attraction.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

The sun was just starting to rise when she opened them again, hearing a noise around her.

She looked up to see Rin sitting up and playing with a book she had taken from Kagome's pack.

Kagome was just about to say something to the child when a branch broke outside and Rin looked up

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, running out the door to greet him

Kagome got up as well, deciding to return his shirt right away then froze in the doorway.

If it had been Sesshomaru she would have sense him.

She moved to call out to Rin only to see the girl get snatched up by gangly green arms

The demon had the child's mouth covered and stared at Kagome, making a clicking nose with its throat before taking off.

"No!" Kagome ran and grabbed her bow and quiver and followed after it, not taking the time to wake the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Big Dog

Blood and Passion  
Part 4: Big Dog

Kagome cursed, the kimono sleeve catching on a branch yet again.

Her uniform had been such much more convenient for running through the forest then this formal piece of clothing she was wearing at the time

If she hadn't been in such a hurry she might have felt guilty for ripping the sleeve off the branch and ran on

Branches and twigs scratched at her ankles and face as she ran through the trees, but she could not slow down. She could not chance losing them.

She had to keep up for Rin's sake

How could she have let the child get snatched right in front of her?

She was in half a mind to call for HIM

But why would he come? Why would he care?

Oh right, it was Rin. He actually cared for her

She shook her head vigorously as she ran, why did it bother her so much that Sesshomaru cared about the girl more then the rest of them?  
More then her?

'Dammit all girl! You see him naked once, by accident, and suddenly you can't stop thinking about him! You're acting like a freshman with a crush on their upperclassman'

How shallow could she be? She was in love with Inu Yasha!

…Right?

She growled and attempted to focus, and just in time

She skidded to a stop as the ground just inches from her feet disappeared into a steep drop.

She peered over the cliff, trying to see the creature she was trailing

Kagome's jaw dropped open and she gasped loudly looking out below

__________________________________________________________________

The Forest has ended and before her was flat plain.

But more then that, for at the base of the cliff were an assortment of mud mounds that had been hollowed out to make huts

The lizard demons all stopped, staring up at Kagome who stood on the cliff's top

There were dozens of them

Rin's scream drew Kagome's attention back away from the sight and numbers in time to see her being tossed into a makeshift cage in the center of the settlement

Beside the cage sat a large cauldron where a black lizard stood, stirring the boiling liquid

Kagome understood instantly what they mean to cook Rin and drew an arrow from her quiver

She notched the arrow with practiced ease and took aim. The Black demon had to be important. So she would strike him.

She loosed her sacred arrow, sending it flying true towards the leader

Rin's kidnapper pushed the black demon aside, the arrow striking him in the chest instead

And then nothing

He stumbled back from the wound but not as she was accustomed to demons reacting.

He might as well have been shot by someone else for the sacred arrows powers had no effect

The shot angered the demons anyways

Kagome barely had the chance to reach for another arrow when they were upon her, dragging her down the cliff.

Her arms were seized and she found herself being held face to face with the black lizard

The demon's face twisted into a smile and opened his mouth, breathing out a black smoke, knocking Kagome out.

_________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up a little while later, to find herself being displayed in the middle of the settlement

Ropes were tied around her wrists and ankles, suspending her in the air between two large wooden stakes

The demons around her stared and laughed, their throats making a clicking nose as they did.

She struggled against the ropes that held her in place but they simply tightened around her arm

"Pointless" the clicking voice of the black demon came from uncomfortable close to her ear

The demon moved, standing on what she saw was just a rope, in front of her. He tilted his head and stared at her for a while

"What do you want with me?" Kagome demanded, glaring at him

All the demons watching began to click in laughter

"You?" The demon tilted it's head the other way "nothing" his eyes moved to the cage that held Rin "Anymore "

"Why can't I sense you?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing. She was trying her best to appear tough "Why didn't my arrow have more effect?"

The demons laughed again

"Long time we work on spell. Spell make us human" The leader answered, smiling

"Is Rin part of you spell" she asked, swallowing. She was trying to buy time so that the others would wake and find them.

"No. Girl was bait. We bait bait for last ingredient"

Kagome frowned "What?"

"Big Dog. Dog is powerful. Stop last step, now, is last step" he clicked, the demons watching all nodded in agreement

Kagome froze "you mean Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly

The demons clicked out laughing again

"Big dog sensed actions. Too late for village" he smiled at the memory of what they did "made us leave before finish"

Kagome's mouth opened in horror. Sesshomaru had only arrived after the village had been killed?

But he had made it seem like he ignored it

"We were staying at the edge of the village….you were going to kill us too?"

"Humans only" he answered promptly "Eat demons. After bathed"

"In human blood" she muttered, guessing the last part

The black demon nodded vigorously

"Big dog's fault for not stopping. Blood of village on him. Now we eat big dog"

Kagome looked at Rin. For them to have chosen her to draw Sesshomaru out….

"You spied on us" it was a statement, not a question

This time the leader joined the laughter

"Tested Miko's senses. See if spell work. Did not find us. Big dog notice. So we draw away" he explained "Big dog protect Miko. Kill two brother."

Kagome said nothing for a moment, trying to fathom it all. Not only had Sesshomaru arrived too late, but they had purposely drawn him away so that he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"One in the hot spring, the other in the forest" she whispered quietly

"Steal girl, get Miko"

She eyes widened in shock

They hadn't taken Rin because Sesshomaru had told her he had been protecting Rin

They had seen Sesshomaru kill their brothers protecting HER. They assumed Sesshomaru cared for her?

If she hadn't been hanging in front of a bunch of demons she would have laughed out loud at the thought.

At least Sesshomaru would come for Rin

Then it dawned on her. Sesshomaru might just leave her to die.

It was her fault Rin was in this danger

She shook this off and glared at the demon again

"How do you expect him to come? He doesn't know I'm in trouble" she pointed out

"You call big dog" he said simply

"No way" she said making a face. She refused to scream for him to save her. The reality of what happened didn't change his disregard for the lives of the humans that had died. Plus why would she give them what they wanted?

"Kill child if not" the demon threatened

Kagome looked at Rin for a minute and decided to try and bluff

"So what? Go ahead. I will not call"

The demons all stared and she couldn't help but wonder what they thought of her

Did they think she was protecting Sesshomaru?

The thought was so funny she had to smile

"Ok" the demon clicked darkly "Make more fun"

Kagome glared at them, suspicious "More fun?"

"We have fun" he said "and make you scream"

As Kagome looked around the area at the demons she saw a hint of lust come to their eyes and she wondered exactly how human they had really become


	5. Chapter 5: Second Choice

Blood and Passion

Chapter 5: Second choice

~The Present~

Kagome couldn't move

She hadn't expected this. She hadn't thought he'd come to this time. Not after they had parted

Yet here he was, standing there, with fury in his eyes

"Kagome…. Get over here" he said through his teeth, glaring at Sesshomaru

She didn't move and this made Inu Yasha grit his teeth

"Sesshomaru you bastard! What did you do to her?" he yelled, drawing the tetsusaiga from it's sheath, his understand what he saw and smelt "What the hell did you do to her!? Why does she stink of you!?"

Sesshomaru gazed at his half brother calmly

"If you mean to accuse me of rape then you are much stupider then I previously believed" he said simply

A growl rose from Inu Yasha's throat

"KAGOME!" he yelled "Get over here! I'll make him PAY for touching you!"

Kagome came back to reality, her eyes widening. She moved closer to Sesshomaru's side

"No" she said weakly "Inu Yasha you don't understand…"

"Why are you defending tha- ?"

"He's my husband, Inu Yasha" she yelled out, cutting him off

Inu Yasha froze in place "What?" he asked through clenched teeth

"Sesshomaru and I got married yesterday. By both human and demon standards" Kagome said as calmly as she could

Sesshomaru watched his brother's expressions change with great amusement. From anger to hurt then back to pure fury

Sesshomaru moved his arm, wrapping it gently around Kagome's waist and pulling her even closer to his side

"Was there something specific you wanted to tell my mate?" he asked, smiling a little "or did you just come here to bother her?"

Inu Yasha's face went red "you…damn…basta-"

"INU YASHA!" Sota, who was just arriving home, ran over to the half demon, a happy smile on his face "you're here!" he said cheerfully. He looked back at Kagome with a smile "I told you he'd change his mind! Though….he's a little late…"

"Change my mind about what?" Inu Yasha demanded

Sota looked taken a back "About coming to the wedding, of course. You're a day late but I knew you'd show up" he paused watching Inu Yasha's expression. "Kagome….didn't invite you?" he asked slowly, looking back at his sister "But you said he just didn't want to come…"

Kagome shrank back behind Sesshomaru a little under Inu Yasha's glare

"Of course she did not invite him" Sesshomaru said smoothly "Why would she want an eyesore lie him, who cannot even disguise himself from humans, to be at her wedding?"

"Kagome….WHAT THE HELL!?!" Inu Yasha yelled "You married HIM? WHY?!"

"Because I love him" Kagome snapped out, suddenly no longer hiding, no longer afraid "and he love me! And JUST me" she emphasized the last part so he could not interrupt "You have no right to be angry! You chose some dead zombie girl over me! YOU abandoned ME! Sesshomaru picked up the pieces and put my heart back together again. "

Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at Kagome, running his fingers through her hair

"Face it, dear brother. You pushed away the treasure you had. Of course she would prefer a real man, who would stay and protect her"

"You…." Inu Yasha leapt forward to attack

"SIT" Kagome yelled. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who seemed to reluctantly nod, leaving her side and dragging Sota into the house with him,

"Kagome…." Inu Yasha growled, lifting himself up off the pavement "You honestly-"

"Yes" she said, becoming braver "The feelings I had for you were nothing but remnants of Kikyo's feeling. I am sure now that they weren't my own. Just like Naraku and Onigumo's heart. The love wasn't really there"

Kagome paused, reading Inu Yasha's expression

"She's dead isn't she?" she asked looking at him "again" She covered her face and began to laugh a strained laugh

"Of course. Why else would you be here?" she said shaking her head "you though you could just come here and I'd take you back?"

Inu Yasha turned his face away from her

"I can't BELIEVE you!" She said angrily "What was I supposed to do? Wait and be you BACK-UP girl!? Just in case?" She laughed again shaking her head "Inu Yasha, no girl wants to be second choice. You're the one who didn't want me first. I only realized what my feelings really were because of that. You lost your chance when you picked her"

Inu Yasha walked right up to her and grabbed her shoulders

"But SESSHOMARU, Kagome? What the hell do you see in him? What has he gone to deserve you!?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him for this

"Who the hell said love had to be deserved?" she asked incredulously "Besides he has saved my life many times…."

"He's tried to kill you before!" Inu Yasha exclaimed

Kagome ignored him

"He treats me like a lady. He doesn't yell at me or try to act too tough to care" she continued "He's gentle too. With me at least"

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha who was shaking his head in frustration

"AND he accepted that I make my own decisions and he can't control what I do and how I feel" she added quietly

Inu Yasha's resolve softened, knowing the remark was directed at how he was acting now. This change gave way to for her angry expression to become sad and miserable

Kagome sighed

"You can't pick someone else over me and expect me to be waiting patiently once she's go-"

Inu Yasha's mouth was suddenly on her, kissing her fiercely

She was so shocked it took her a minute to realize what happened. And when she did her eyes widened

He was ripped away from her by a white blur before she could react

Inu Yasha slammed into the shrine's wall, breaking through it

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, glaring down at Inu Yasha with red eyes as he picked himself up. Sesshomaru's expression was deadly

Kagome stared at her husband's face

She had never seen him this angry before


	6. Chapter 6:Saved

"Fun ways" the black demon grinned, showing his sharp yellow teeth

Kagome cringed and stared at the demons in horror as they approached her, practically drooling.

One grabbed her from behind, tugging at her Kimono

"No!" she shrieked, struggling against the demon's grasp as he grabbed tried to hold her still enough so that he could cut her Kimono open

She ignored her pain as the ropes tightened around her wrists once again as she moved against them

Three other demons were suddenly on her, holding her so that the demon behind her could finally make the cut

The fabric fell to the ground beneath her and the crown clicked in laughter watching her struggle, not only in her undergarments

"Very nice" the black demon chucked, licking his lips as he look her over and ran his hand up her bare leg

"Stop it!" Kagome begged trying to shake him off

She shrieked as a demon grabbed at her bra.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin cried out in distress from the cage she was in "Leave her alone you Lechers!" she yelled, borrowing the term from Sango

The demon's ignored the child moving forward towards Kagome

"No!" she screamed again, squealing as she felt a demon's tongue move between her toes as he licked her bare feet

Hands were on her, attempting to figure out the bra. The one demon held up his knife once more as an option

Kagome was in tears. She was going to be raped by lizards.

She sensed him before she saw him

The demons senses were so weakened by their spell they failed to notice anything

Kagome looked out desperately towards the trees, trying to prevent the knife from getting too close to her bra.

For once she was glad it was such a difficult piece of clothing.

"How vulgar"

The demons froze at the cold but calm voice

"Demons actually bothering to do such things. To a human no less" he said looking over the crowd "Have you devolved so much that you are nearly human in mind?"

The demons hissed, forgetting Kagome now as they moved, surrounding the dog demon to prevent his escape

The black demon pulled out his own knife, now holding it to Kagome's throat

"Big dog take bait" he clicked smugly, grinned "Give up, or I kill"

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome with a slightly exasperated expression underneath his calm

"Miko. How do you get yourself into so much trouble?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the child who called his name and was now looking at him with a joy filled expression from the cage

"Ah" he said, understanding at once

Kagome stared at him with tear filled eyes

"I'm sorry" she muttered quietly

"Hmph" Sesshomaru looked back at the demons

It was quiet the sight seeing him among those demons. It was like looking at a rose among weeds.

The exposed muscles of his chest only enhanced the contrast

His golden gaze swept coldly over the group

"I do not appreciate being made a fool of" he said, moving his gaze back to the black demon "What is it you want?"

"Big Dog last ingredient" the demon announced, motioning towards the pot

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the demon

"Miko" he said, not moving his gaze "Do you understand what he means?" he asked, tired of the lizard's awkward speech

Kagome glanced at the demon then back at Sesshomaru "Vaguely"

There was a long pause before Sesshomaru finally sighed and glanced at her

Kagome blushed. How silly that she would blush from a look from him after she had nearly been raped by a horde of lizards

"Oh" she said. She was looking stupid to him again

"Um….well they're trying to become human" she gulped out "That's why my powers don't work"

Sesshomaru looked at the demons in disgust "how foolish" he said, unimpressed

This made the lizards hiss angrily

"If I understand right…the spell says they need a demon with the blood of human's blood on him…." She sucked in a breath to gather her courage "It doesn't specify, so they figured you could count because….you didn't save the village…"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the Miko who looked at him apologetically. She felt bad for what she had said, and pitied him for being tricked

"Sesshomaru, I'm-"

"I meant what I said" Sesshomaru cut her off, his voice even, stopping her apology

His gaze went around the circle of demons again then back at the black

"And you, who is barely still a demon, cannot hope to subdue me" he said simply "All you have done is granted your own deaths"

The demon's hissed once more and all jumped forward

"Foolish Miko"

Kagome flinched in response to his cold words and glanced at him

Her mind was racing. He had saved her again.

Well….sort of

The black demon had kept his promise and slit her throat before joining the fight

The world had blacked, and the next thing she knew she was laying on the ground.

Her first reaction was to touch her neck with her now free hands. Nothing. No signs of any cut

Rin was by her side

"Lady Kagome, you're awake" the girl had greeted her.

Kagome looked down at the wool blanket over her.

Of course, the kimono had been cut from her, so it could not be put back on.

She sat up, holding the blanket to her and looked around

There was a heat on the wind so she searched for the source

A pile of lizard corpses burned right beside the stake that had held her suspended in the middle of the village

Sesshomaru had killed them all

Of course he did. They had hurt his pride

But then he had used the tenseiga to bring her back

She had died, she was sure of it

She looked over at Sesshomaru. Why HAD he saved her? Had the lizards been right?

Sesshomaru noticed this look and rolled his eyes

"Your Miko powers will be necessary for completing out task" he said "It would be inconvenient to let you die here"

Kagome nodded." of course"

Of course that was the answer

He had only to this place for Rin's sake.

She sighed. She was really just a tool to him

Her eyes flew open as she came to a realization. Wait a minute. Sesshomaru hadn't known Rin was there until she called out to him

He had only known she was there

She placed a hand over her heart. He had come for her. Even if it was only because he valued her powers it made her heart race.

She was happy

"Miko"

She looked up at him and, embarrassed by her actions

"Where is my haori?" he asked

Her eyes widened. Of course, he was still half naked, because he had give his shirt to her

"Back with the others" she said quietly

"Hm" Sesshomaru turned and walked away, towards the village where the others were

Rin jumped to her feet and waited for Kagome to stand and secure the blanket around her

"Lord Sesshomaru got really mad when they cut you" Rin said quietly. "His eyes went red and he got really scary."

Kagome looked at the girl and smiled weakly "Thanks Rin" she said softly.

Rin smiled and took her hand before following after Sesshomaru


	7. Chapter 7: Uncomfortable

Blood and Passion

Chapter 7: Uncomfortable

The air was thick with the tension surrounding the group

Kagome shot a glance his direction, looking for some, any, slight sign

She turned her head away with a 'Hmph' when his gaze turned to her as well

Inu yasha sighed as he looked at the angry Kagome, walking slightly behind him, with her arms folded over her chest and her jaw set in her normal annoyed way.

Bowing his head in shame he continued on silently

The group was on the move, again, having left the empty village shortly after Inu yasha's return. Kagome had insisted on pressing on instead of returning her home to get more clothes, so she wore the kimono of one of the village women, who no longer had need of it.

Sango, Rin and Miroku followed the two at a distance, watching them

"He really screwed up this time" Miroku whispered to Sango, making Inu Yasha's ear twitch a little "Kagome is very angry"

Sango glanced at her husband "Can you blame her? I knew he was a moron, but honestly, how stupid and insensitive can he be?"

"I can hear you, ya know" Inu Yasha growled out between clenched teeth

"Too true" Miroku nodded, ignoring Inu Yasha "He really does seem to misplace his brain on a regular basis."

"If I were Kagome I would just be ignoring that thick headed, jealousy prone, half demon hypocrite"

"ALRIGHT!" Inu Yasha turned on them annoyed "I GET IT! I screwed up! But HOW THE HELL could you expect me NOT to-"

"It was plane as day" Sango said blankly, cutting him off "And you can't even justify getting so stupidly jealous. You're the one who chose the dead priestess over Kagome already. You deserve to have her stolen by someone you hate"

Inu Yasha's face went red in anger, glaring back at the demon hunter

"Um, guys" Rin tugged on Sango's sleeve until she looked away from Inu Yasha and down at the girl "Kagome's getting pretty far ahead."

Miroku looked away from the angry duo towards Kagome who was disappearing over a hill

"she is indeed, Rin

"One day" Sango said darkly "Kagome's going to get fed up with your childishness. There won't be second chances" she glared at him "And frankly, I think she deserves better"

Inu Yasha hadn't the chance to say anything before Sango brushed past him and ran after Kagome

Miroku held up his hands when Inu Yasha turned to him "I am no part of this" she said defensively. When Inu Yasha seemed to calm he signed "Sango's right you know" he said, lowering his hands "If you run off to Kikyo so often you can't get mad if Kagome get's closer to other men. And such an accusation as what you said is just asking for trouble"

Rin nodded "Lord Sesshomaru protected Kagome when you were fooling around with that undead wench"

Miroku laughed nervously "Come along Rin" he said, pulling the girl after Kagome and Sango before Inu Yasha could get mad at her

Gritting his teeth Inu yasha turned and followed as well

"Kagome, we need to talk"

Kagome looked up from her bag at the Hanyou

She had finally stopped ignoring him completely before they stopped for the night. Since then, though, the only comments she made were snide remarks, agreeing with Sango's constant berating of Inu Yasha

Kagome sighed and got to her feet, letting him lead the way as they moved away from the group

When had being with Inu Yasha become so uncomfortable? She wondered to herself as they walked. She found the situation where she had to talk with him in private nothing but irritating

When he turned to offer her his arms so he could carry her into a tree, as the usually did when talking, she stepped back

Inu Yasha lowered his head in rare humility "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" he said with an apologetic sigh

How pathetic he looked with his head bowed like that

"You think?" She said sarcastically, obviously not impressed by the apology

He lifted his head "Well with how you guys came out of the tree what was I supposed to-!"

"ANYTHING" She yelled suddenly, losing her patience "You could have thought Anything! Anything BUT that!"

"You had no clothes!"

Kagome gave him a withering look, making him shrink back "Yeah. I had no clothes" she said coldly "But I came out with him AND RIN!"

Inu Yasha shifted uncomfortably

"I was walking beside him, on my own free will. Unless you think I went with it, you think I chose to-"

"NO! No no no" Inu Yasha shook his head "you're not that stupid"

"Not THAT stupid. Thanks" she said her tone low and sardonic "but you assumed your brother, the high and might Sesshomaru, a demon who thinks little of other demons and even less of human would do something like that."

"I-"

"YOU ACCUSED HIM OF RAPE!" She yelled "You're brother, of all people, and you accuse him of RAPING ME!"

Inu Yasha went red in the face and turned his gaze away

"Being attracted to you would be the smartest thing he's ever done" he muttered quietly

She didn't miss the compliment, another rare thing to hear, but coming from him it felt strangely patronizing


	8. Chapter 8: Fascination

Kagome looked up at the distance they still had left to travel and sighed

The mountain top loomed over them, fog hiding the peak from their sight. They could have gone around, it had been easily possible, but rumours of a temple with a hidden cache of spiritual, demon fighting relics had drawn the group too the steep slopes

Kagome looked towards the sky and sighed softly

Sesshomaru had quickly grown tired of the slow moving group and went ahead with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

Before he left, though, she had caught his eyes lingering on her. His expression was void of emotion so even now she still could not figure out what he had been thinking at that time.

Kagome pushed herself back to her feet, ignoring Inu Yasha's outstretched hand, picking up her back

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha started as she brushed past him silently

"Hey Kagome" Sango said before Inu Yasha could continue "I'm tired of climbing, let's ride Kirara up" she offered as the cat demon shifted from her small size to the size of a large horse.

Kagome smiled slightly, taking her friend's hand and allowing her to pull her up onto the cat demon's back

Inu Yasha looked away in silence

Kagome knew he was pouting. For most of their travels together it had always been that Sango rode Kirara with Miroku and Shippo, while Kagome was carried by him on his back.

But now she barely even let him touch her to help her up or keep her from falling

Sesshomaru looked up at the night sky and watched the soul collectors fly by

They group had made to close to the peak when night had fallen and Sesshomaru made his way back to them so Rin could sleep in their camp. The air was cold, this far up, and the ground covered in snow

Most of the group has already been asleep when the soul collectors appeared and Inu Yasha slipped away, making sure Kagome wasn't awake to see him go

"What a fool" Sesshomaru said quietly to himself, his eyes shifting to the group.

Rin and Shippo slept together, curled up against the warm body of Ah-Un. Miroku slept holding Sango in his arms, their body heat serving to warm each other

And then there was Kagome

His eye rested on her sleeping figure, watching her shiver against the night.

The blankets they had along were being used to keep their bodies off the wet snow so she had nothing to cover herself with. And the fire, though warm, only could heat the side closest too it.

Standing Sesshomaru walked over to her and looked down at her. He slipped off his haori with a sigh. This girl seemed to have a talent for making him expose his chest. With that thought in mind he covered the shivering girl with it.

Her shivering stopped almost instantly and she unconsciously pulled the haori tighter around her body

Sesshomaru lingered for a moment, watching her. He could not comprehend why he found her so fascinating. His thoughts and eyes were continuously drawn to back to her.

Kagome draped her arm over her eyes to block out the slightly that shone through her eyelids.

She did not want to wake up. Not while she felt so comfortable

Kagome rolled over, turning to back on the sun, and drew the blanket closer around her.

She inhaled through her nose, drawing in the scent. She could not place it, but it made her feel safe. It made her feel warm.

She could hear the other moving about and sighed inwardly, resigning to the fact that she did have to get up

She buried her face into the fabric, taking in the scent and warmth once more, dreading the cold that lay outside the warmth of the blanket.

Blanket?

She didn't move. She had not fallen sleep with a blanket over her. There hadn't been enough

Kagome opened her eyes, slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light.

It took her a moment to process everything. Why was the red pattern on this white fabric so familiar to her?

Then it clicked

The scent on the fabric that she has found so comforting was Sesshomaru's. At some point in the night he must have placed it over her.

She sat up, letting it fall into her lap and stared down at it for a moment. Did this mean something?

Kagome looked around the camp, scanning the area for him. She did not see him in the camp. But there was a figure not to far off in the woods. She didn't even notice Inu Yasha's absence.

Taking the haori in her hands she stood up. The cold wind brushed by her making her shiver as she walked into the trees

She paused a distance away. She could never get used to seeing him bare-chested. To how well formed and muscular his body was.

Kagome took a moment, pausing to swallow the butterflies fluttering in her chest and stepped closer "Sesshomaru?"

She smiled at him, almost shyly when he turned, fighting to keep her eyes on his face and not on his chest

"Than-" she paused to swallow back her news "Thanks" she finally managed to breath out, holding the haori for him to take

She met his eyes for a second and couldn't breathe. His golden eyes gazed back at her with a strange intensity

"You are not dress for the cold" he said simply, after a while

Letting out the breath she had held she smiled "I'll be alright"

Sesshomaru looked down at the haori in her hand and then brushed past her

"Keep it" he said simply "give it back when we're off the mountain"

She didn't move for a moment, and then turned, watching him walked away. Not knowing how to respond

Kagome slipped the haori on over her kimono and inhaled the scent once more.

She smiled slightly into the fabric, thinking of horror that would be on Inu Yasha's face when he saw her in it.


	9. Chapter 9: Deception

Sesshomaru shook his head in dismay.

On such an important quest as theirs he could not believe how easily distracted from the task this group managed to get

Especially his brother

When the fight had started Sesshomaru has walked away, coming back a few hours later, to find they were still arguing.

The wolf demon, Koga, and his half-wit brother fought like children, their argument being made up of insults and threats.

He looked over at the source of this discourse, who sat off to the side, her expression one of irritation.

What a blind fool Inu Yasha was, not yet realizing that whether or not he won this fight, he had long ago lost what he was fighting for to the fruits of his stupidity.

Kagome looked up now, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. He held her gaze for a put then turned, finally, leaving them to fight once more

"Sesshomaru?"

He glanced back at the Miko, who now stood not too far off from him with a wry smile on her back

"Sorry" she said quietly "That you have to endure this" Kagome motioned towards the fighting two

"Hn" he turned away from her, walking away, yet he heard her footsteps as she followed behind him. So he leapt into the air, flying above the trees, away from her

He didn't know why he felt the need to escape her. As annoying as he found being followed, he had tolerated much worse from the group as they travelled across Japan.

Sesshomaru set himself down at the base of a cliff, overlooking a great brilliant lake, glistening in the sunlight.

He sensed a family of lesser demons pass by, moving swifter once they spotted him.

Fear. That all he needed and wanted from lesser creatures, or any creature for that matter. Fear breeds respect. Respect for his almighty powers.

Kagome sighed watching him leave, then continued moving forward into the forest.

She didn't know what she had been thinking, following him into the forest. She knew they weren't friends, and they never would be. She and the others were just a means to an end.

As she walked through the trees, watching the birds and small creatures move around she couldn't help but think friends were becoming fewer in this place. What friends did she really have? There was Shippo, who look on her as a mother figure, there was Sango who was like a sister to her and then there was Miroku who…well he was Miroku. Inu Yasha seemed to think he had claim over her and what she did, yet he had spent many nights this past month off with Kikyo. She know longer trusted him, nor did she feel she could rely on him

So that made three. Three friends in this big, demon filled land. Three friends, against all the enemies she had. It barely compared.

Kagome turned suddenly, sensing something and ducked behind a tree. She looked up at the sky as a shadow was cast and a single dark cloud moved overhead. Just one cloud in the otherwise clear blue sky.

It was time to join the others. She felt that it would be safer that way, so she moved out to make her way back, and froze.

The trees had moved. As ridiculous as the idea sounded that was the only thing she could think of as she looked around the unfamiliar area, not knowing which way she should go. She couldn't even hear the yelling from Inu Yasha and Koga anymore

She was lost.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, becoming aware of a presence behind him.

"Sesshomaru" he head Kagome's voice sigh in relief

His claw dug itself into the cliff beside her head, poison dripped from his nails, down off his wrist

"How dare you follow me" he seethed

Kagome's expression was initially one of surprise, his movements catching her off guard. Yet once she was over the shock her expression became one of calm, instead of the fear he had expected

Sesshomaru brought his other hand up, to her throat, lifting her off the ground and pinning her to the cliff face. He leaned in menacingly, his face now inches from hers

"I don't like being followed"

Kagome pushed against the cliff, her throat pressing against his hand, and connected their lips.

Sesshomaru dropped her in shock, giving her the freedom to wrap herself around him, pulling him farther into the kiss. Her lips moved over his as her hand slowly made its way down to his groin.

He felt a strange defencelessness in this sort of attack, he because dizzy suddenly, his eyes blurring

She released him and stepped back, a strange sort of grin coming over her face. He staggered, confused, before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Kagome nearly fell off the cliff, failing to see it in the light of the setting sun. Catching her breath over the shock she frowned looking at the lake, she was sure now that this has been the wrong way. Still you never knew, so she crawled closer to the edge looking down over the cliff.

She started, turning to look behind her. Confused she looked back down the cliff. There was her reflection, with Sesshomaru so close behind her, and yet he hadn't been there.

No. She realized. They lake was too far away for that to be her reflection. And yet there she was, standing over a seemingly unconscious Sesshomaru

Crouching low to the ground she watched herself kick Sesshomaru aside while singing a happy tune. She reached up touching her face, then ripped off Kagome's face, revealing a flat blank face that lay beneath the flesh mask.

Kagome gasped in horror then struggled to out of sight quickly as the creature turned. But in her rush the ground beneath her gave way, crumbling down, sending her down the cliff, falling straight towards the faceless monster.

The burst of light blinded Kagome for a moment, despite that fact that it was her own power that flared.

The monster stood there still, unaffected as it looked down at Kagome.

Kagome tried to push herself up, but her ankle gave way, spreading pain up her leg. She cried out, grabbing the broken ankle in pain. Tears gathered in her eyes but then she quickly lunged towards the bow which had fallen not too far off from her

She cried out once more as the creature brought its foot down on her wrist and she gasped in pain. She looked up at her faceless attacker her simply tilted its head in response.

Suddenly it shifted into the form of Inu Yasha and knelt by her. Kagome flinched back away and the creature paused, the face now changing, slowly, into that of Sesshomaru

"Are you alright Miko?" Sesshomaru's voice came, rough but tender.

Kagome's heart leapt but she pushed away "No!" she yelled "You can't fool me." She protested

"Can't I?" the fake Sesshomaru lifted her up in his arms; gently avoid hurting her brother wrist and ankle. A familiar looking hand caressed her cheek as the imposter held her.

Kagome almost allowed herself to relax, her face pressing against the fake's chest, but there was no familiar scent there when she did

"No!" She cried out, pushing herself away, making the imposter drop her. She desperately tried to crawl to the unconscious Sesshomaru's side

"Why not?" The fake moved in front of her lifting her up by the front of her Kimono "Does this for not please you? Of would you prefer it this way" the creature's free hand tore the haori from its body.

Kagome struggled, gasping as her broken ankle hit the side of the cliff, and a few tears fell from her eyes.

The creature leaned in for a kiss but as soon as the lips touched her Kagome acted, biting the bottom lip viciously and ripping it from the creature's face with her teeth

The fake dropped her and Kagome fell to the ground, spitting out the blood and the piece of lip along with it.

An expression of anger crossed the monsters not torn replica of Sesshomaru's face and the monster's foot connected with Kagome's stomach

She cried out and the creature knelt, grabbing her hair and lifting her "I will kill you know" the creature said, black smoke coming from its mouth

"Oh yeah?" she gasped "how will you do that with no guts?" she asked

The creature looked confused then stiffened as Kagome stabbed an arrow into its stomach with her good hand. She used all her strength to pull, cutting open the creature's abdomen.

She was dropped once more as the creature stumbled back, its intestines spilling from its open gut.

Kagome dragged herself painfully over to Sesshomaru, desperately checking to see if he was alright.

She relaxed a little when she left a pulse, though she had no idea what had caused his unconsciousness.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the creature exploded into smoke, leaving the mangled husk of its disguise behind. It shaped itself into a humanoid cloud and came towards her.

Weak and in immense pain Kagome held her hand out and in a last ditch attempt, she drew all of her purifying powers forward.


	10. Chapter 10: Fault

Blood And Passion

Chapter 10: Fault

~Present~

Sesshomaru's concealment spell slipped, revealing the crescent moon on his forehead. His claws dripped poison and the air around him because thick as his anger seeped out of him

He stepped forward, towards his brother, with murderous intent, then stopped, feeling a hand on his elbow, holding him back.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down at his wife who held his arm, staring back at him with pleading eyes

"Don't" she said quietly "This is a temple. It would be a great offence to kill someone here"

His eyes change back to their golden colour and the air thinned out as he tamed his anger, his eyes never moving from hers. He touched her cheek gently

"You have a gentle heart"

Kagome smiled. She knew this to be one of the things that had drawn him to her to begin with, so he could not fault her for it

"What is a stolen kiss, compared to what we have?" she asked quietly

Sesshomaru gave her a look of dismay as he ran his thumb across her lips

"He should never have dared touch you" he said, his anger starting to return to him.

Kagome laid her hand over his "I would be gravely offended if you spilled his blood on the temple grounds" she said softly

"Well, she's got you tamed, hasn't she?" Inu Yasha commented with hatred in his voice "A leased puppy" he sneered

"Sit"

Sesshomaru sneered in return as Inu Yasha slammed into the ground "Who is on a leash?" he asked mockingly

Inu Yasha growled in response

Sesshomaru let his hand drop from Kagome's face and turned back to his brother

"Give your congratulations for our union and be on your way" he suggested "If you don't, I will send you back myself, with your balls shoved down your throat"

Inu Yasha's face when red in anger "you…bastard…"

"Inu Yasha" Kagome stepped forward, between the brothers "I forgave you long ago for how you hurt me. You are my friend. Please" she begged "Leave so we can avoid this violence. I'm begging you"

The hanyou's face softened slightly as he looked towards her "It was your husband" he spat the word "Who stared the violence"

Kagome gave him an unimpressed looked "So, when you and Naraku fought following the time he kissed Kikyo" she recalled "That was your fault, right? You were the one who attacked him"

"That was different!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily

"Yeah, you're right" she said quietly back to him "Because in that situation…KIKYO WASN'T YOUR WIFE" she yelled, now sick of this

Sesshomaru lunged forward, grabbing Inu Yasha by the from of his shirt and pushing him back so he dangled over the sacred well

"Return home, brother. So I will throw you down" he leaned closer "In pieces" he threatened too quiet for Kagome to hear him

Sesshomaru set him down, watching him as he gave him a moment to make his choice

Inu Yasha was shaking in anger. It pissed him off not only to have received the threat, but because he knew that it was Kagome's influence that lead his brother to give him the choice instead of just acting on his anger.

He looked between them, knowing he could not fight his brother, especially not with Kagome there and on Sesshomaru's side

"One day, you Bastard. When your owner isn't around…." He growled before leaping down the well

Sesshomaru sneered at this before turning back to Kagome who move into his arms, tearful

"Why do things have to be this way?" she muttered softly, her tear soaking threw his shirt

Sesshomaru said nothing. He laced his fingers into her hair, and simply held her


	11. Chapter 11: Changed

The scene before him told a story of violence. A mask made of flesh, a gutted husk with a bottom lip that sat feet away, past the distance of the spilled guts, lying separate in a spray of blood.

Sesshomaru had woken with a start, a growl escaping his lips, angrily searching for the wench who dared poison him so.

The flesh mask was the first thing he saw. It lay there, looking of Kagome's face, yet the scent on it was not a human one

Then he saw himself, laying as an empty husk next to a pile of guts and missing its bottom lip. He saw the marks; it had been ripped off, torn off by the teeth of something.

It was only when falling raindrops made her stir that he noticed the Miko, curled up against his side, clutching a bloody arrow in her hand

She was bloody and bruised, and the congealing blood around her mouth told him that it has been here teeth that had torn the lip from the fake version of him.

The blood on her was not her own, not most of it anyways. It smelt strongly of the scent on the flesh mask and mangled husk

He stared at Kagome with newfound respect. The creature that had fooled him must have tried the same on Kagome, using his form, and she had used her own teeth to remove his lips for the offence. Not only that but the evidence seemed to say that despite the obvious beating and injury she had received, she had gutted the monster.

He moved his hand to touch her face and she jolted awake, jabbing the blood arrow she clutched towards him reflexively.

He caught her wrist, stilling her attack in a gently but firm grip.

Kagome stared up at him silently before dropping the arrow, her body shaking as a sob coursed through it. She pulled her hand back from his grasp and used the hand to cover her mouth as she began to cry, her tears rehydrating the blood on her face

Pain flitted across her face as another sob shook her body and he looked over her to find the reason. A few ribs had been broken when the monster's foot had hit her, and her wrist and ankle that had broken with her fall were now visibly bruised and swollen.

He didn't move at first. Here before him was the girl, who face had been used to seduce him. A girl who was covered in the blood of the person who had wronged him and now she was crying at his.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to act in this situation. He had known Kagome to be a gentle fragile human, but she had fought a vicious battle and saved him, the lord of the western lands.

Before he decided his course of action Kagome slumped against him, the blood and tears soaking into his haori. She closed her eyes, her sobs quieting a little. Sesshomaru could not help but wrap his arm around the girl, holding her gently to his side as she cried, passing out against his body.

When she woke she was next to a fire on a bed of soft furs. She was under a shelter built from large rocks, which protected her from the now pouring rain that rippled the lake outside.

She pushed herself up with her good hand, noticing as she did that her broken wrist had been wrapped. She took a moment, looking herself over. Not only her wrist, but her ankle too had been wrapped. She blushed a little when she realized the same has also been done for her chest and stomach.

Kagome wouldn't have believed that Sesshomaru could have tended to her like this, if not for his scent which lingered on the bandages and furs. Yet he was nowhere in sight.

She surveyed the shelter, her eyes resting on her backpack. She pulled herself from the make-shift bed, closer to the bag and grabbed it. Using her good had she pulled out some painkillers that she has carried with her. Finding a water bottle also she sat back, swallowing a few pills.

As she put them back she felt her hand touch the small compact mirror she also kept with her. She paused a moment, imagining that she looked like something dreadful. Then she pulled it out and looked at her face. Clean, all the blood and dirt were now gone from it. She gently touched her face by her mouth, remembering.

Kagome dropped and mirror and turned away towards the edge of the shelter, gagging at the memory. She had ripped off someone's lips, with her teeth. She threw up, coughing and holding her stomach

She was still doubled over when she heard him enter the shelter.

Kagome dragged the back of her wrapped hand across her mouth as she turned to face him, looking up at him slowly as he stood, dripping wet at the edge of the shelter

Sesshomaru shook off the moisture, as a dog would when it came in from the rain, and walked over to her, setting a cloth full of berries in front of her.

Kagome glanced at them then up at him, confused, meeting his eyes when she did. He met hers, his golden eyes showing an unfamiliar gentleness.

He broke his gaze, walking over to sit beside the fire, across from her, all while she watched him silently.

Kagome blushed as she stomach growled, longing for food, which Sesshomaru had so thoughtfully provided.

She hesitated just a second, picking up the berries and slowly beginning to eat, her eyes still on the dog demon

Kagome then smiled slightly, looking down at the berries now, shyly. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something between them had changed


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

Blood And Passion  
Chapter 12: Fight

Kagome dodge the attack and blocked the one that followed with her bow. Twisting around the demon she drew an arrow and notched it in one fluid movement, shooting the creature in the head with relative ease.

As a follow-up she drew another arrow, this time effortlessly dodging a second demon and stabbing it in the gut with her arrow. Channeling her purification power Kagome used the arrow as a conduit and fried the demon from the inside

Kagome straightened up as the second demon fell and looked around the field they were in

The others had all had their own opponents to fight and had defeated them as well. Now they stood, looking at Kagome in shock and amazement.

All except Sesshomaru, that is.

Unknown to the rest of the group, Kagome had been training with Sesshomaru's help ever since the cliff incident. Something the others also did not know about

Sesshomaru had tried teaching her to use a katana, as well as a selection of other edged weapons, things that he himself had been trained in.

In the end, Kagome proved most proficient with the bow and using arrows as her weapon in close combat.

Because of this she had to develop her own fighting style anew, with Sesshomaru's help

Finally, ofter weeks of training, this battle had provided her the chance to test her technique in a real battle.

Judging by Sesshomaru's smirk and the bodies at her feet, she felt it worked very well.

Inu Yasha, though, didn't looked pleased. Kagome almost thought he looked a little dismayed

He didn't like, she guessed, that she wasn't as helpless anymore. She no longer needed his help when the enemy was too close for her bow. No more trying to win her favor back by saving her.

"that was amazing!" Sango's words broke into Kagome's thoughts

Kagome turned to her friend and smiled

"Where did you learn to do that?" The demon hunter asked curiously "Have you been practicing behind our backs?"

Kagome laughed "Well I wanted to be more useful. Can't be hiding behind you guys forever"

It was fine if they knew she was training, but the fact that she had help would remain a secret

A loud crash behind her broke off all conversation and she turned

Kagome jumped aside to dodge the attack that flew her way, tripping over a rock in the process

Dazed, she only just managed to roll out of the way of another blow

She looked around desperately for her bow which lay a short distance away, noticing our of the corner of her eye that Inu Yasha was moving to her aid.

No! She didn't want or need his help.

Her fingers closed around the bow and she twisted reach an arrow in her quiver. She could tell that she would not make it.

Blood showered her face as a claw pierced the demon's chest, stopping it in mid-air. The claw held the demon's still beating heart in it's grasp

Long clawed fingers tightened around the heart, crushing it, then pulled our, ripping the heart from the body

Kagome managed to roll aside in before the demon's body fell to the ground where she had been laying, Sesshomaru standing over it

She wondered how he always managed to avoid getting blood of his white clothing when he killed in such a messy way, herself covered in blood.

Sesshomaru tossed the crushed heart aside and held his blood covered hand out to her to help her to her feet

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" Inu Yasha knocked Sesshomaru's hand aside before Kagome could reach for it and dragged Kagome to her feet himself

"Hey!" Kagome protested, pulling away from the hanyou

Inu Yasha didn't noticed, but instead pushed her behind his body protectively, staring down his half brother

"Touch me again and it will be your filthy mixed blood that is dirtying my hand" Sesshomaru said with an icy calm tone

"Oh yeah? Just try it, you bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled in response, puffing up his chest "Kagome doesn't want to touch your bloody hand!"

Sesshomaru sneered "She seemed more willing to take it then she was to receive your assistance"

Inu Yasha's face went red with anger "you-"

"Hey look" Kagome said, cutting the idiot off before he could spew out some more lousy insults

She knelt down, examining the rock she had tripped on. It was in fact not even a rock. Close examination showed it to be metal

Sesshomaru knelt beside her, ignoring his fuming half brother. Without hesitating he grabbed the object, pulling. His strength being what it was, what seemed like a gentle pull was enough that the ground cracked in a rectangular shape and fell aside, revealing a trap door hidden below it's surface.

Kagome rustled through her backpack and grabbed a flashlight, shining it down. She could not see the bottom, but she did see a wood ladder leading down the shaft

Inu Yasha, now interested in this as well, glanced at Kagome for a signal to what she wanted to do

Kagome glanced up as well, though not at Inu Yasha, but at Sesshomaru, wondering what he thought they should do.


	13. Chapter 13: Attraction

Blood and Passion  
Chapter 13: Attraction

Inu Yasha lept down the hole first, followed by Sesshomaru.

As Inu Yasha began to wander, Sesshomaru stayed by the base of the ladder

"No point waiting" Inu Yasha huffed. "She takes forever to do any-"

A loud crack echoed through the tunnel and Sesshomaru caught Kagome as she fell from above.

The wooden ladder had rotted somewhat with age. A problem he had foreseen.

Setting her down Sesshomaru allowed her to take the lead into the darkness with her light, his senses remaining on alert. Something had been, and may still be, living down here.

Kagome let out a shriek and jumped as a rat scurried across her foot, and fell into Inu Yasha

"Stop being such a wimp" Inu Yasha snorted at her

Kagome moved away for Inu Yasha, biting her lip

Rolling his eyes at his brother Sesshomaru placed a hand on the Miko's shoulder, to reassure her that she was safe.

How his idiot brother had managed to keep her standing by him as long as he had escaped him. The only time his brother showed caring was when he was groveling and begging for her forgiveness, which seemed to be a common occurrence these days.

_

Kagome relaxed a little and moved forward to explore further, looking around the large cave

"Looks like a bomb shelter" she mused with a small smile, surveying the area. She smiled apologetically at the quizzical looks on the faces of her companions "It's...never mind" she laughed "Something from my time I guess"

Sesshomaru watched her a moment silently before commenting "I would like to hear more about your world of the future"

Kagome looked over at him in surprise "Really?" she asked, a little shocked

"it's loud and stupid" Inu Yasha grumbled "There's loud things everywhere and they force people to go to this shool thing"

"School" Kagome corrected dryly. "And it's to learn. Which isn't that bad, just boring at times"  
Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome "There is value in knowledge" he said simply

Kagome smiled to herself as she listened to Inu Yasha scoff at this

She touched one of the smooth walls "I wonder what this was made for" she said looking around "This time doesn't have bombs. Not like the ones in my time" she looked over at the others "In my time there are places like this hidden underground as a place to hide in an air raid during war."

"Your people hide in war?" Inu Yasha snorted "Pathetic"

"war then is not like now" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Bombs in my time are bigger. Big enough to level Kaede's village and the forest around it." she looked around "There are machines, airplanes, that fly through the sky carrying soldiers and bombs. They can drop them from the sky and there is no way for a civilian to fight back"

Sesshomaru once again looked interested "Are such devices common in your time?"

"Bombs or Planes?" She asked with a small smile "either way the answer is yes, sadly they are"

"This isn't your world" Inu Yasha growled, like a kid childishly wanting attention "It was nothing to do with this"

Kagome shook her head and kept walking

Suddenly the cave began to shake and rumble, and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm reflexively

At the same time, though, Inu Yasha had been moving to grab hold of her protectively, but stopped himself when he saw her take hold of his brother's arm

Inu Yasha watched, expecting his brother to push the miko away, but he did not.

As the ground continued to shake, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her nearer to him as rocks began to fall from above

Without a word he lifted her off the ground and dashed quickly back the way they came, not even caring if Inu Yasha followed suite

With an effortless jump he launched the two of them up the shaft and into the air

Kagome gasped at the sudden movement, grabbing onto him tighter as her stomach lurched from the change of momentum

"Sesshomaru" she gasped aloud, looking down at the ground, now far below them

She watched her friends scurry away from the hole as the ground collapsed into itself, watching with worry to be sure they were all safe,

Kagome did not, however, even notice if Inu Yasha had gotten out or not before the collapse

Kagome looked up at the Dog demon who now held her in his arms, so far up in the air

He too was watching the others below

He glanced down at her, meeting her eyes

How long they simply floated there, holding each others gaze, she didn't know

She felt her heart beat quicken but she could not make herself look away.

Kagome felt the sudden urge to touch his face and without thinking reached up, touching his cheek. He did not even try to stop her, much to her surprise

Her heart was pounding as their faces drew closer to one another

What was happening? It was as if she had no control over her own body

A loud thunderous shriek interrupted the moment and they both managed to break eye contact to look below as a monstrous worm burst from the ground

_

Sesshomaru dropped them down so suddenly it caused the Miko to gasp and grab onto him tighter.

He glided over to the forest near the field they had been in and set her down on top of a tree.

"Stay here" he said simply before taking off, leaving her there

Sesshomaru didn't know why he had done that. He had spent all that time teaching her to fight, yet everything in him wanted her as far from this new danger as possible.

He flew towards the creature and sneer, his half brother had survived, it seems, and was attempting to do battle without his sword.

Sesshomaru dashed forward, drawing his sword and slicing the demon in half, down the middle and landed easily on the ground behind it.

He had paid no attention as to whether Inu Yasha had been in the way of that attack.

He turned, feeling something was not right, and saw the two halves of the creature were healing the sides that were open and becoming two, separate, creatures

His brother, the idiot that he was, had now drawn his sword and was hacking at the creature, every piece he cut off becoming a creature of it's own.

Poison dripped from Sesshomaru's claws and he struck out, simply badly wounding the creature before him, not slicing it through, as an experiment.

The poison seemed to work, killing the creature that writhed in pain as it died

Inu Yasha was being overwhelmed by all the demons his idiocy had created, yet he kept slicing.

Miroku and Sango rushed to his aid, attempting to help him, and proving themselves to be smarter in their methods of attack

Sesshomaru turned away, satisfied to let them deal with the rest, and looked towards the tree.

He paused, noticing that the tree was now vacant when a bright light flashed behind him, making his skin crawl as it touched him

He turned to see the battle was over. The some of the demons falling at the Miko's touch.

Sesshomaru couldn't decide whether he was upset she had defied his order and stay where he left her, or impressed that she had managed to slip past him and join the fight without his realizing.

With her purification powers the fight ended quickly and the last demon fell.

Kagome looked towards him, their eyes meeting briefly, and he could not help but smile


End file.
